Moonlight Hottie
by Anonymous D. Disclosure
Summary: Sakura lives the very day normal life, but she always wishes something exciting would happen, and when Syaoran arives at her school she's so caught up in his web that she doesn't care for anything else, but once she started there was no turning back, how
1. Social Worker

Moonlight Hottie   
Chapter 1 Social Worker 

Emerald eyes gazed out the window staring off into nothing. Her head rested in her left palm, as her designer glasses slid inch by inch off her nose. Which she would quickly reposition with her right index finger. '_Why does my life have to be so boring?'_ Sakura asked herself still gazing at the morning sky from the window of her math's class.

"Miss Kinomoto,"

_'Why does everything have to be so . . . perfect, and normal!'_ her mind screamed out in frustration.

"Miss Kinomoto!" The teacher's voice snarled but unnoticed by the auburn haired girl.

_'I wish my life weren't so plain and simple, that something . . . someone would just walk into my life, and make it exotic!' The though appealed to her greatly, she always dreamed of this. . . Always, in the same class, and at the same time. 'At least this time that stupid teacher isn't trying to ruin my daydream.'_

"Kinomoto, Sakura!" The voice rang through Sakura's head like a jolt of lightning. Acting on instinct Sakura jolted up and yelled, "Touya get a life!"

"I'm sorry Miss Kinomoto but you're back in your math class where your fantasy doesn't apply." The teacher growled.  
  
"Gomen Terada sensei," Sakura bowed her head in apology and shame.

He nodded to her, allowing her to take her seat, "Now back to the lesson—" He was cut off by the sound of the end of school bell ringing through the halls, as everyone quickly stuffed their things in their bags and raced through the door.

Sakura on the other hand was in no rush, for she had nothing exciting to attend to, her life was . . . normal, which didn't really appeal to her . . . along with math, and the teacher who was walking up to her.

"Sakura, you are barely passing as it is, I don't think that daydreaming in my class will bring up that mark of yours."

"I'm very sorry sensei," Sakura apologized trying to sound troubled, and succeeded, but not to her aid.

"Are you having troubled Kinomoto? That's why we have social workers please do not let her personal problems get in the way of your education." He told her and headed towards the door.

"I shall assign a meeting for you with one, and you shall start seeing her tomorrow, and from now on I'll have my eye open, and try to find you a proper tutor, that will interest you . . . in your studies that is." He left as Sakura swung the bag over a shoulder and walked out the door, where she only had to walk for five minutes until her best friend come to her aid.

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo greeted biting into an apple.

"What's with the apple Tomo?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Trying to loose a few pounds," Tomoyo stated.

"I don't think Eriol complains that you're fat, unless there is something else." Sakura said eying her friend.

"Because you so do not need to loose weight just look at yourself!" Sakura pondered.

"Of course I do! I'm 15 and I'm so over weight!" Tomoyo almost yelled.

"112 pounds is not over weight!" Sakura almost yelled with frustration.

"In Tomoeda for the Arts it is!" Tomoyo whined.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked confused.

"I tried out for TFTA, and they said I was perfect and that I perfectly qualify for the drama team, but on my first day of school they are going to weigh me, and everyone on the drama team has to be 100 pounds or less." Tomoyo explained.

"So you're moving schools?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, but I have to! This is my dream, you understand don't you?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded as she pushed her glasses up once more; though they were designer they still blurred her emerald eyes.

"Sakura, get contacts, those glasses might be stylish, but they're hiding your beauty!" Tomoyo brought up the argument that they so frequently had.

"And stop getting your uniform in XXL!" Tomoyo said.

"You can't see anything!"

"I want to keep it that way," Sakura stated ending the argument, that Tomoyo so wanted to continue till Sakura gave up.

Sakura walked, her oh so normal, that word made her groan, walk, to her oh so normal home, which her oh so normal room lay.

She went to her _'normal' _desk and did her homework, and then drifted off to sleep in her _'normal'_ bed. The only thing this day that wasn't normal was the wild dreams the played in her mind. Those wild dreams that she wished could come true.

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing, and she so desperately searched with her hand in her bliss for that snooze button.

"Monster wake up!" She heard her brother yell from down stairs. And if that wasn't persisting enough, her dog, Kero jumped on her bed and started to lick her face.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Sakura gave.

"I'm up!" She took her cute little dog in her hands and pulled him over her head. And spun him around, she then settled him on the floor, as he ran down stairs, while Sakura put her glasses on.

She then raced down the stairs, and poured some dog food in Kero's bowl. She petted his head, and shook her head. "Kero, one of these days you're going to grow fat!" She then grabbed a toast and raced out the door.

They day went by fine; Sakura found out that Tomoyo was going to leave to her new school next week, on Monday. All went well till the end of her math class.

"Miss Kinomoto, may I have a talk with you?" He asked as Sakura was about to exit the door. Sakura turned on her heels and headed towards his desk.

"What do you need to speak with me about, sensei?" Sakura asked.

He handed her a piece of paper. "This is the address, name, and phone number of your new social worker. You have an appointment today, and for every other day for that fact, oh of course except Saturday and Sunday." He informed her.

Sakura's eyes grew with shock, she didn't mean for her white lie to go this far.

"You best be on your way now Kinomoto," He informed her, as Sakura stared blankly in front of her as the thoughts raced through her mind.

_'Social worker . . . Social worker!!!'_ Her head pounded with pain at the thoughts of it.

She looked down at the piece of paper and groaned. She headed out the school gates where Tomoyo meat up with her.

"Wow, who kicked your bonkers?" Tomoyo said jokingly.

"I have to go see a social worker," Sakura complained.

"What ever for!" Tomoyo asked shocked.

"Because of a little white lie I told sensei," Sakura replied.

Tomoyo shook her head, "daydreaming in math class again I presume." Sakura nodded.

"Well better got off to it before Terada sensei has more reasons to fail you." Sakura nodded her head again in agreement, and then waved to her friend. "Bye Tomo! See you Saturday?" sakura asked.

"Of course!" Tomoyo said waving back at her friend who was walking out of sight.

Sakura stood in front of the mansion that seemed to her to be the wrong house. "Well the address is correct . . ."

She walked to the door, and rang the door bell, which had a nice rhythm to it. Five seconds latter a small chubby lady opened the door. Sakura had to almost make her chin reach her chest to get a clear view of the chubby lady.

"Um, I'm Kinomoto, Sakura, and I'm here to see Mrs. Li," Sakura stated.

"Ah, Fuutie-san, right this way then Kinomoto-san," The lady ushered her in.

"Please, Sakura," Sakura told her.

"Of course, oh how silly of me. I'm Mutoshi, Shineda, one of her maids, and friends." Shineda explained.

"Here it is," She said as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A womanly voice rang through their ears. "Fuutie-san, it's me Shineda, I'm here with a young lady who wants to see you."

"Oh, by all means come in, the door is unlocked." Shineda opened the door, and introduced Sakura. "This is Kinomoto, Sakura, who wants to see you."

"Oh, yes, Yoshiyuki-san told me that you would be coming." She stood up and took a bow. "As you must know already, I'm sure Shineda has told you since she can never stay with a few seconds with out a word to say that I'm Li, Fuutie." Sakura returned the bow.

"Don't be shy come take a seat," Fuutie gestured to the chair in front of her.

"This reminds me of the time when your family was all cuddled up—"

"Shineda," Fuutie said giving her a look.

"I'm so sorry Fuutie-san it's just that, you guys were so young and—"

"Shineda," Fuutie said this time sternly with superiority.

"I'll be on my way now Fuutie-san," She said as she headed towards the door backwards.

"I'll be cooking dinner now," she told then as she took told of the handle to close the door.

"You do that Shineda," she smiled at her.

The door closed, and Fuutie turned her attention to Sakura, "Now, how should we start off—" She was cut off when the door opened.

"Oh, Sakura stay for dinner, I am an amazing cook, you'll just love it, come on say yes." Shineda started.

"Sakura I'd advise you to say yes or you will be here longer then you plan," Fuutie joked.

"Great I'll go now and cook dinner," She said taking small slow steps towards the door.

"Yes, goodbye Shineda," Fuutie said waving childishly to her.

"Bye," The door closed for the second time, and Fuutie turned to Sakura . . . again.

"Now where were w—" Fuutie got interrupted again, as Shineda opened the door again.

"Shineda . . ." Fuutie warned.

"Just wanted to tell you to be out by 6," Shineda informed.

"Yes now, let us be left to discuss what we need to," Fuutie ordered.

"Oh of course, it's just, well yes, don't forget six," Shineda said walking to the door backwards slowly . . . again.

"I think Reema needs your assistance, or maybe you need hers," Fuutie informed.

"Oh yes! Excellent, I'll go get her and we'll make a fabulous meal for you two!" Shineda raced out the door, and headed towards Reema. Who was going to have to deal with the non stop chatter box, Shineda.

Fuutie chuckled, "She is very entertaining," She told Sakura. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Well let's get started." She cleared her desk of al the files and papers, then folded her hands on the desk and proceeded.

"Yoshiyuki told me that you have problems concentrating in class because of . . . problems." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Well yes sort of," Sakura told her.

"You don't have to be so tense, dear no one will hear what goes in-between these four walls, I assure you, I'm here to help remember." Fuutie reassured her.

Sakura relaxed a little, and put her self in a comfortable positing instead of her stiff posture.

"So, what bugs you?" Fuutie asked.

"Nothing really, I, just, never mind," she replied.

"Come one tell me, I'm not going to scold you." She joked.

"Well I don't think I'm supposed to be here, it's only because I told a little white lie to sensei," Sakura informed her.

"What makes it so white?" she asked.

"Well sensei wanted to talk to me after class because I wasn't paying much attention."

"And why weren't you?"

"Because math is so boring!" Sakura complained.

"I think it's pretty interesting." Fuutie said.

"I don't," Sakura replied.

"Well so if you weren't paying attention, when were you doing?"

"Daydreaming," Sakura said blushing embarrassed; she pushed up her glasses that were slipping from her nose again.

"I used to daydream too, what about though?" Fuutie asked.

"Boys?" She tried guessing.

Sakura shook her head.

"Friend problems?"

She got another no.

"Then what?" she asked.

"You're going to think I'm really childish," Sakura told her.

"Try me," Fuutie challenged.

"I dream of what my life would be like if it weren't so . . . _normal_."

Fuutie smiled, "During my science classes I used to dream about my own kingdom, and the perfect life," Fuutie told her.

"What happened to your dream?" she asked curiously.

"It came true, I found my own dream kingdom," she told her, a far away look sparkling in her eyes.

"I wish that my dream would come true," Fuutie turned her glaze back to the saddened Sakura.

"It might happen sooner then you think," Fuutie informed.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"That things happen unexpected." Fuutie answered.

"Not in my life," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"We'll let the future decide that," Fuutie informed her.

"So, now enough about problems, they bug me so much! Well not really but I would prefer to do other things." Fuutie told her.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry but I absolutely adore chess that is probably the only game I have here." Fuutie took out a chess board and pieces, and set them on the desk.

"But if you don't like chess I understand."

Sakura shook her head. "I love chess, me and Tomoyo used to play it everyday after school, I'm going to try out for the school chess competition this year." Sakura informed her.

"Have you won any chess awards?" Fuutie asked, and she put the pieces in place.

"Oh yes, but they were just against other children, from the age 7-13" Sakura told her.

"Well that must have been easy since you were the oldest." Fuutie said.

"Easy, yes, the oldest, no, I was 5 years old when I was in the competition."

Fuutie's eyes practically popped out of her face. "FIVE!!??"

Sakura blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"I would like to see you against by brother, he has this chess ego, he won so many competitions that we lost count, and had to have a whole room dedicated to all his trophies."

"Wow he must be good to have a whole room filled with chess trophies," Sakura said amazed.

"Not only chess my dear, he had way too many trophies period."

"How old is he?" Sakura asked.

Fuutie smiled mischiefly, "he's around your age, fifteen." Sakura's eyes bulged out of her head.

"FIFTEEN!!!"

"Ya, I get that a lot."

"Does he go to my school?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no dear, he's back home in China," Fuutie told her.

"Well that's nice," Sakura said as she did the first move.

"Yes, but he might be moving here soon," she smiled.

"You should meet him, you'd get along great!"

Sakura smiled at the thought, but soon her face faltered.

"What's wrong dear?" Fuutie asked.

_'Moving.'_

"My friend is moving to a school for the arts," Sakura said sadly.

"Judging by the way you said it you two must be close."

"Very, she's my best friend, and cousin! No to mention the only friend I have at my school, and she's changing schools after Monday." Sakura told her.

"I'm sure you'll meet new ones, you seem the kind of person to attract people." Fuutie complemented.

"Ya, well people don't seem to like people with glasses." Sakura informed.

She pushed her glasses that were slipping from her nose for the hundredth time.

"Check mate," Sakura said as he queen killed Fuutie's king.

"You're just like my brother, almost the exact same immune moves, amazing." Fuutie said shaking her head.

"Dinner!" Shineda's voice sang into their ears.

"We better get going," Fuutie said getting up.

"Oh. But we must clean up first." Sakura said.

"Oh, just leave it, I'll do it later." Fuutie said as they headed out the door.

----

_**YAY!!!!!!**_

I'm done, and my exams r almost over!!!

Thanx to all you guessed for my contest, here are the results, of what were guessed wrong because none were guessed right, lol.

This contest ends _**June 26,**_ unless I decide to make it longer, or if someone guesses right before the due date.

For the ppl who don't know of the contest here it is.

Of course I'm having a contest, it starts once you have read this. You have to guess what my country is, not where I live, like my origin. YA I know it sounds gay, my friends mad me do it, this is how it goes, in your reviews you guess where u think I come from, my friends r not aloud to participate! Only 1 guess per review! If u do more, you guesses r automatically disqualified, this contest will last 4 weeks, in other words a month. I will post up in my settings, and in my stories what were guessed wrong. If you win the prize will be me drawing you your favorite character in 1 of my stories, yes, it can be CCS or a character I totally created, and a preview of whats ganna happen next in my next chapter(s) of your fav of my stories, u can pic 2 if ya lik. I will pronounce the winner once the person guesses right, then u are to somehow give me ur e-mail address, if I don't already got it, and I will send you your prize. If no one wins in those 4 weeks no one gets a prize, if when I check my reviews and more then 1 person guessed right u all get the prize, I will be giving hints every now and then in my updated so plzzzz RR!!!!!

Here r the results

_**near a fores**_**_t_** - _1_

_**on Asia minor** - 1_

_**Japan** - 1_

_**China** - 2_

_**U.S**. - 2_

_**Rusia** – 1_

Sry guys but keep trying!

AND PLZZZZZ RR

Thanx

**_Qleo-chan_**


	2. Chess Champ Bro

Moonlight Hottie  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chess Champ Bro

* * *

"Bye, Sakura-chan, I better see you here Monday!" Fuutie called out to Sakura as she walked away, Sakura waved a small good-bye, and headed on her way.

* * *

"So, how was your first day with the social worker?" Tomoyo asked, as they walked out of the mall Sunday night.  
  
"It was pretty good, Fuutie-san is very nice, she has three younger sisters, and a baby brother, who isn't really a baby they just call him that 'cause he's the youngest." Sakura informed.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm leaving schools," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"It's for the better, and I'm sure we'll still see each other." Sakura said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I know we will," Tomoyo confirmed.  
  
"Anywa—"Tomoyo was cut of as a motorcycle zoomed past them, though it was only for a short amount of time, Sakura was able to get a glimpse of his dark chestnut hair, leather jacket with a wolf on the back, and not to mention a really nice but.  
  
Sakura stared after him as Tomoyo shook her head and stated, "The generation of the day, no respect at all for anything!" Tomoyo then looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura? Hello, earth to lover girl!" Tomoyo joked waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Who, what, when, where, how, why?" Sakura said quickly, it was a small habit of her's she should really get rid of.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes became playful, "Were you just checking out that biker dude?"  
  
"Tomoyo . . ." Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
"My little Sakura is all grown up!" She cheered hugging Sakura tightly so that it was hard for her to even breathe.  
  
"To . . . moyo!" Sakura yelled trying to grasp her breath.  
  
"I . . . can't . . . breathe!" She choked out.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said pulling back.  
  
"Well we better get going," Sakura said, the two best friends walked off, Sakura trying her hardest to listen, but ended up just smiling and nodding at her best friend, trying to give the impression that she was listening as her mind wandered off to the chocolate hair teenager on the bike . . . you know the one with the nice ass.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could, so she would be able to catch the school bell, her legs carrying her as fast as they could. Soon a motorcycle was leveling with her speed. Sakura turned her head to see the, oh so familiar biker from yesterday, remember the guy with the nice but?  
  
How could anyone in their right mind forget?  
  
She stared at him still running not knowing where she was going, if his helmet wasn't on she would have seen piecing amber eyes go wide. She was able to notice he was wearing a different one then last night.  
  
"Watch out!" He yelled Sakura looked in front of her just in time to knock over the lady carrying all the grocery bags, making both the lady and supplies fall to the ground, with a surprised Sakura.  
  
The biker climbed off his bike and helped her up, "I'm so very sorry, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Sakura was in total shock for 3 reasons.  
  
This hot biker was talking to her, TO HER!!!  
  
His voice was so masculine, concerning, stern, and seductive at the same time.  
  
HE WAS HOLDING HER!!!!  
  
Sakura just stared at him, speechless with her emerald eyes, locked with his amber ones. She felt as if he could read her soul, then she blushed, if he could, then he certainly would know how attracted she was to him, and then she realized how stupid she must looking staring into his eyes dreamily.  
  
Sakura pulled away from his embrace, and dusted her self off smiling sheepishly, "Ya, I'm okay." She replied.  
  
Sakura noticed that the lady was already gone. Either she was very quick at picking things up, or that sexy biker had been holding her longer then she thought.  
  
_How embarrassing!_  
  
Sakura looked at her watch and gasped. "What is it?" The very, very, very hot voice sang in her ears.  
  
Did I mention that his voice was very, very hot?  
  
"I'M SO GOING TO BE LATE!" Sakura yelled, she picked up her bag, and was about to start running, until a big, warm, strong hand clasped her elbow, stopping her from moving.  
  
"I'll give you a ride," he told her, handing her an extra helmet.  
  
"Oh, no, you seem almost around my age, I'm sure you still go to school, I wouldn't want you to be late!" Sakura said modestly, though her mind was yelling for her to say yes, and ask if after he dropped her off, would he mind giving her a kiss good-bye?  
  
"That's okay, just hop on," he made some room for her to sit behind him.  
  
Sakura climbed on, and loosely wrapped her arms around him; Sakura could have sworn he was smirking.  
  
"What school do you go to?" He asked casually.  
  
"Seijou High," Sakura informed him.  
  
He nodded, and started up his bike, Sakura could hear, and feel the motor underneath her purr.  
  
"I'd hold on tight if I were you, this isn't going to be a smooth ride, don't worry, I'm sure you wont be able to knock the breathe out of me." He informed her, as she tightened her grip, but only a little, he shook his head, and sped away.  
  
Sakura was pretty surprised how fast he was going, at least 70 miles an hour!  
  
Sakura squeezed him hard, molding her self into his back, closing her eyes, her head against his muscular back. Though she was terribly frightened of the speed she couldn't help notice how his chest felt, if she was correct, he was muscular, with a six pack . . . at least, and probably strong biceps.  
  
She blushed at the thought.  
  
"We're here," he informed her, but she didn't seem to notice. "Kid, was I going so slow that you fell asleep?" he joked.  
  
Sakura shot up, and released herself from him. "Sorry, I was just a little out of it," Sakura told him.  
  
"I noticed." He said smiling at her, making her cheeks turn red.  
  
She took off her helmet, and handed it over to him, "Thanks for the ride, if there is anyway I can repay you . . ."  
  
He smiled at her, then took off his helmet, if she thought he was hot without even looking at his face, you wouldn't be able to understand how shocked she was at seeing his face.  
  
He had gorgeous amber eyes that seemed to pierce through her soul, a warm smile, with the perfect lips that she wondered how would they feel against hers. Perfect cheek bones, messy chestnut hair, he was perfect. Unnoticeably she was holding her breathe.  
  
Her mouth was partly open with shock. "I get the expression a lot," he told her, making her blush.  
  
"I'm sorry," She told him.  
  
"It's perfectly fine, I'm so used to it I barley notice." He smiled at her.  
  
"There is one thing I would like you to do for me," He told her.  
  
"Anything," Sakura breathed out.  
  
"Would you mind taking me to the head office?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, but whatever for?" Sakura asked as she started to head him.  
  
"I'm new here, I transferred here from Hong Kong, so I need to fill out a few papers," he explained.  
  
"So silly of me to not think of that," Sakura said as she pushed up her glasses that she neglected for so long that they were about to fall off her nose.  
  
He smiled at her once they reached the office, "Thanks, maybe I'll be in one of your classes, see you later," he told her giving her a slight wave as she watched him go through the door.  
  
"Ya, hopefully . . ." Sakura said a smile playing on her lips.  
  
Just then the bell rang, and Sakura snapped out of her daydream, she raced down the corridor and stumbled into her homeroom.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Miss. Kinomoto," her teacher mocked.  
  
"Sorry, sensei!" Sakura apologized.  
  
"Let's just hope this is the last time, Sakura, please take your seat." The teacher nodded his head in the direction towards her seat.  
  
"Arigato, sensei," Sakura bowed and jogged to her seat in gratitude.  
  
"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted—"the teacher was cut off by the door, as it flung open, reviling the principal and, the really, really, hot biker, with the very, very, nice butt.  
  
"This is Li, Syaoran, he just transferred here from Hong Kong, and will be a part of this classroom, and I want 'all' of you to treat him with respect," the principal ordered.  
  
"Hai!" the class replied.  
  
The principal left the room and the teacher then looked towards Syaoran, "Well let's see, how about you take that seat behind Kinomoto," the teacher offered.  
  
Syaoran stood in his place.  
  
"Well off to it!" He ordered him.  
  
"How am I supposed to be 'off to it' when I don't even know who Kinomoto is?" Syaoran retorted.  
  
"Excuse me! Don't dare talk back to me! KINOMOTO! Raise you hand!" The teacher barked.  
  
Sakura shot her hand up, getting a smirk from the class, and a even wider grin from Syaoran.  
  
He walked off to his seat behind her.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you'll find someone who will be willing to tell you the rules," the teacher started, "Though I doubt anyone in their right mind would want to talk to you."  
  
"Well, I doubt anyone in their right mind would like to even look at that sorry excuse for a head placed on your neck." Syaoran retorted back.  
  
"One more word out of you and you're headed straight for the office!" the teacher blowed.  
  
"Whatever," Syaoran said rolling his eyes. In return the teacher just glared at him and continued on with his lecture.  
  
After the bell rung and Sakura was walking out of class, she couldn't help notice girls were staring at her and drooling.  
  
It was kind of awkward having GIRLS drooling over you, especially since you're a girl.  
  
"Has the whole school gone homosexual of something?" Sakura mumbled under her breath, while pushing up her glasses.  
  
"And why would you think that?" came an, oh, so familiar voice, with the mocking tone.  
  
Sakura twirled around to be face to face with none other then Syaoran.  
  
"How long have you been stalking me?" Sakura asked.  
  
He chuckled, "Not stalking, babe, just following," he replied.  
  
"Right," she rolled her eyes.  
  
Sakura started walking off, and Syaoran started to walk backwards so that he was facing her.  
  
He gave her a side ways grin, as Sakura fought back the flames that were burning behind her cheeks.  
  
"What's your next class?" he asked casually.  
  
"Japanese," Sakura replied.  
  
"Yuck!" he said sticking out his tongue.  
  
"How 'bout you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Japanese," he smirked.  
  
"So what are you bickering about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing in pacific," he said shrugging.  
  
"Right," Sakura said walking past him.  
  
But '_fortunately'_ for her, he grabbed her arms and swirled her around.  
  
"Why do you wear those glasses, one they keep slipping, two it's taped in the middle with masking tape, and three, I'm sure your eyes aren't that ugly." He snatched off her glasses, as her face read total shock.  
  
"Give those back," She said in a stern voice her eyes closed.  
  
"No thanks, I think you'll have to get them off me first," he teased.  
  
"This isn't funny, I can't see without my glasses," she argued.  
  
"Then get contacts," he offered.  
  
"I like my glasses better," he retorted.  
  
"Sorry, babe, not giving them up that quickly." He said raising them above his head.  
  
Her eyes flew open in rage, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, emerald shinning. "Give . . . them . . . to . . . me," she said forcefully.  
  
Syaoran's eyes were wide, I mean who wouldn't, and there was this girl at the verge of tears demanding her glasses. Of course Syaoran wasn't you average person, he was more amazed at her eyes, with his knuckles he pushed her chin up so that he could take a better look at her, and soon enough he was right in front of her face examining her orbs.  
  
And Sakura being who she is started to blush at how close he was to her, and how great he smelled, she totally forgot that she was extremely mad at him, and that he took her glasses, and she sort of noticed that she never really needed her glasses, if anything she can see perfectly, or she could see perfectly well that this hottie was only inches away from her.  
  
"You know you have beautiful eyes . . ." he whispered huskily to her, making her face even more red, if that was possible.  
  
"T-t-thanks . . ." Sakura whispered, and she said it so low that she almost certain he didn't hear her.  
  
Unfortunately he moved away from her and handed her, her glasses, and smiled at her. The bell rung and the two raced off towards class.  
  
"Why is being late such a bad thing?" Syaoran asked as the turned a corner.  
  
"Because it can cause bad marks!" Sakura yelled out of breath and they ran down the hall.  
  
"I still don't get it, what's the rush?" he asked still as calm as this was something you do everyday.  
  
"Just shut up and run!" Sakura said in between breaths.  
  
"Whatever you say, babe," was his only reply.  
  
They knocked down the door, and barged into the class room.  
  
_Literally.  
_  
Because Sakura slipped when they where almost there, knocking into Syaoran, who lost his balance, and they both crashed into the door.  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to come join us, Kinomoto-san, and um," their teacher stuttered trying to ramble inside the good for nothing brain of his for the young man's name.  
  
"Li, Syaoran," he said with a nod.  
  
"Right now, take your seats," he instructed.  
  
Of course the rest of the day went off as usual, boring, boring, and more boring.  
  
Did I forget to mention that the rest of the day was boring?  
  
Of course that all changed after school when she started to walk off to Fuutie's house, for her social thingy.  
  
As she was walking down the lane of . . . _'wait what lane am I in anyways?'_  
  
Yes, well while she was walking down a lane to go see her social worker, Syaoran pulled up next to her in his very, very nice bike, with his very, very hot body.  
  
"Going this way?" he asked as Sakura turned around.  
  
"Um, ya," she was kind of speechless.  
  
"Hop on, I'll give you a ride," Sakura just shrugged and put on the helmet he handed her, and positioned herself on the back of his bike, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
_'I can get used to this,'_ she mused her self.  
  
He started his bike and drove of, "So where are you headed?" he asked as they turned a corner.  
  
"Um, 333 General Ave." she stated.  
  
Syaoran stopped the bike; he turned to face her, and then asked, "Why are you going there?"  
  
"He, he, he, he, well you see, I kind of need to see a social worker regularly," she said holding the back of her neck.  
  
He smiled at her, started up the bike and drove off. He was at the door in minutes. Sakura took off the helmet and handed it to him, "Well thanks for the ride."  
  
"No problem," he took of his own and went after her.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" she asked as they reached the door.  
  
"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"W—"but sakura was cut off when Shineda opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hello Sakura-chan," she said then she turned to the tall figure and she gasped.  
  
"LI-SAN!!" she yelled out and jumped on his hugging hum with all her might.  
  
While Syaoran was sweat dropping from the dramatic gesture, Sakura was standing aside very, very confused.  
  
"It's been years!" she yelled.  
  
"Come in! Come in!" She yelled letting the teenagers in.  
  
"I must go make coffee, a cake, must have cake, chocolate, defiantly chocolate, oh and a nice very, very fancy meal, for four people!" she said to herself as she headed off to the kitchen to start her plans.  
  
"I kind of live here," Syaoran explained.  
  
"I'm sure you met my sister, Fuutie," Syaoran said as he looked around.  
  
"Ya, she's my social worker," Sakura stated.  
  
"This place hasn't changed one bit," he said glancing around him. He fell back on the couch next to Sakura, "So what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm kind of in the mood for chess," he said smiling at her.  
  
"You're on!" Sakura said, the both raced to Fuutie's office and took out her chess set.  
  
"White!" Sakura called as they finished setting it up.  
  
"Go," Sakura said after she made the first move. And this is how it went; Syaoran won the first 2 while Sakura won three after him, then he caught up at was in the lead with four and in the last game Sakura tied with him.  
  
"You're pretty good at this, never had a better opponent," Syaoran complimented her, making her blush pink.  
  
"Last game," Sakura said resetting the pieces for their final game.  
  
"Your funeral," he said.  
  
They were half way through the game when the door swung open revealing a shocked Fuutie.  
  
"Syaoran?" she asked looking at her younger brother.  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER!" she yelled as she almost knocked the breath out of him, pinching him tightly, and pinching his cheeks making little cute comments about him.  
  
"Oh my, look how you've grown!" she said after chocking him almost to death.  
  
"It's been years since I last saw you!" she said she was going to fling herself on him again.  
  
"Hey I didn't come here asking for a death wish!" he joked.  
  
Fuutie stopped being all cheery and got serious, "Why are you here a week early?" She asked hands on hips.  
  
"Mother thought if I stayed home for another week, I'd be on probation again." He said shrugging.  
  
_'Probation!?'_ Sakura yelled in her mind.  
  
"Oh, Sakura! This is my little brother I was talking about before," Fuutie introduced.  
  
_'Oh yes, he's very little, that's why he's all muscle, and husky, and absolutely much taller, and more probably older then me,'_ she said sarcastically to herself.

* * *

YAY!!! Me done chappie!!! Okay this took a while seeing as I didn't have much time, im oh so sorry!!  
  
PLZZ **_REVIEW!!!_** If I don't get that many reviews it will be an excuse for me to delete this story, I'm writing too many anyways.  
  
JKZ I would never imagine deleting any of my stories.  
  
But still plzzzzz review!  
  
Okay contest thingy  
  
**_FINISHING DATE: JULY 13th_**  
  
I'll try to get out more stories till then, but that is when I decide that the contest will end, it's also Syao-chan's b-day!  
  
Anyways these r the countries guess **WRONG!!!!!**  
  
Oh and if ur wondering whats that number next to it, its how many ppl guesed that. Ya, but they're all wrong, so don't guess those.  
  
**Africa** - 1: This is not technically wrong, but if no 1 can guess the continent (country) then Sieg1308 wins!  
  
**South America** - 2  
  
**England** - 2  
  
**The Pacific Rim.** - 1  
  
**Portugal** - 1  
  
**Canada** - 2  
  
**Philippines** - 1  
  
**Near a forest** - 1  
  
**On Asia Minor** - 1  
  
**Japan** - 2  
  
**China** - 2  
  
**U.S.** - 2  
  
**Russia** - 1  
  
**Australia** - 1  
  
**Ireland** - 1  
  
**South Africa** - 2  
  
**Mali** - 1  
  
**The Ivory Coast** - 1  
  
**New Guinea** - 1  
  
**Senegal** - 1  
  
**Spain** – 1  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed, and who guessed a country.  
  
KEEP trying!  
  
You'll get there!  
  
PLZ GUESS AND PLZ REVIEW!!!!! If u do not know about the contest plz refer to the end of the first chapter.  
  
Thanks!  
  
**_Qleo-chan_**

oh ya i'm writing another story, hehehehe couldn't help it, it comes naturaly, if u want to know more just check out my bio!


End file.
